Mello In Wonderland
by Zachy-chan
Summary: Mello se ve atrapado en el fantástico País de las Maravillas, donde nada parece tener sentido... aunque esto puede dar un giro inesperado y convertirse en la peor pesadilla del joven rubio. OOC, AU (a medias) OC, entre otras. ¡Pasen y lean!


Ok, ¡no pregunten! Estuve leyendo demasiados fics raros últimamente.

((¿Raros? No crees que se pasaron de raro hace mucho, quiero decir ¿¡que a caso la mía, no es la única escritora loca?!))

No, fíjate que son muchos más X3… y mis historias normalmente tienen coherencia y casi nada de comedia u-u

((Bueno como sea, no esperen encontrarle sentido o coherencia a este fic))

¡EXACTO! Bien solo quiero decirles…. ¡que todo es mío! –Z la golpea con un bate en la cabeza- ¡AUCH! ….okay, Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata….. ¡Porque yo soy muy joven como para haber podido presentar la idea primero! - Z la vuelve a golpear-

((¡Deja de decir idioteces LOCA!…. nada le pertenece, Death Note no se le ocurrió antes, ¡y no estamos seguras de sí Alice in Wonderland le pertenece a Lewis Carroll, Disney o a Tim Burton!...¡Y NO ME INTERESA SABERLO!))

Ok relájate ¬¬U…. la verdad es que no sabemos ya que cada uno tiene una versión distinta, aunque creo que solo le pertenece a Lewis Carroll. Bien, ultima cosa, las edades: Mello tiene 14, Near tiene 10 u 11, Matt tiene 15, L tiene 25, Light tiene 18, BB tiene 25, Misa tiene ¿24? ((si, misa tiene 24)) y… ¡pues no se!

Oh, sobre ¡mis! personajes…si, hay OC :3. Son dos: por primera vez como personaje, mi alter ego/ amiga imaginaria ¡Z! que tiene 14, y por primera vez tanto como personaje como en este espacio ¡TK! que tiene 15 años.

((¡Pero no lo demuestra!))

-Oye que mala, ¡hola, soy TK! Soy parte del subconsciente de Zachy - Chan, mucho gusto X3 -(remítanse al perfil o si no quieren no, no tiene importancia)

Oh, advertencia: No pues lo normal. Ooc, medio AU también y como dije OC… si ven algo más por favor comuníquenmelo ¿Si? :3…Bien esto se está haciendo muy largo asique comencemos, ¿ya dijimos el Disclamer?

TK y Z: ¡sí!

TK: X3

Z: -_-

* * *

Mello caminaba por los laaaaaaaaargos, larguísimos, pasillos del orfanato, que extrañamente…estaba vacío, si señores, no había nadie en el orfanato a acepción del rubio adicto al chocolate.

— ¡¿Por qué no hay nadie en este endemoniado lugar?! — decía el oji azul mientras caminaba y caminaba y ¡CAMINABA! Sin encontrarse a nadie, normalmente hubiera dado un salto de alegría al no tener a esos mocosos molestos a su alrededor -y así lo había hecho, hace 6 horas cuando se levanto y se percato de la ausencia de todos- pero tenía hambre e intentar cocinar seria suicidio.

— ¡Oye! — Dijo Mello, enojado ante mi comentario.

— Mello te suplico no rompas la realidad del fic, gracias.

— Lo que quieras loca, pero deja de divagar ¿quieres? — Y así volvemos a la realidad del fic. Bueno, la idea es que caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que cierto albino paso corriendo frente a él.

— ¿¡Esa era la pelusa!? ¡¿De cuándo a cuando corre?! — Sin más que hacer decidió seguirlo, salió al patio y vio a Near correr entre los arbustos-¿Por qué demonios lo sigo?-se detuvo, lo había perdido, después lo vio de nuevo, pero tenía algo raro…. Near tenía… pues…él tenía…unas orejas….y una cola…de conejo.

— ¿Qué onda?— Dijo con extrañeza y lo siguió de nuevo, se alejaron bastante de la mansión. Finalmente Near se detuvo frente a una madriguera -Bastante grande por cierto- y sin pensarlo dos veces salto dentro de ella.

— ¿En serio vi lo que creo que vi? — miro hacia los lados — creo que quedarme solo no suena tan mal — se iba, pero un fuerte viento salido de la "magia de los fics" lo empujo dentro — AHHHHHHH.

Mello caía y caía, seguía cayendo y cayendo, de hecho empezó a aburrirse, vio a los costados y veía un montón de estantes, mesas, sillas, un piano, ¡¿un alíen?!

— ¿¡Que mierda fue eso?! —Dijo con cara de póker face- ¿¡Que esto no acaba nunca!? Parece que no tiene fin, ¡como el hambre de L! — grito con furia, pero justo entonces paro, quedando suspendido en el aire, se dio vuelta y frente a él estaba el piso de cerámica — Oh, me equivoque, si tiene fin, pero ahora ¿Cómo bajo? — En eso cayó estrellándose de cara en el piso — Auch, maldita autora — dijo en un susurro.

Se paro y acomodo "sus ropas", entonces sintió algo raro y miro — Ahhh ¡¿Por qué mierda tengo puesto un vestido?! — Si amigos, Mello traía un vestido celeste, unas pantis con rayas horizontales negras y blancas y unas botas estilo militar negras, además de un lazo negro en la cabeza — Está ya se paso — Una cosa voladora no identificada lo golpeo y cayó al piso.

— Mello, primero: ¡NO ME LLAMES ESTA! ¡Lo odio!, segundo: te vez lindo con vestido, y tercero: continua con la historia y no rompas la mágica realidad del fic.

— ¿¡De que manicomio saliste!? — Otra cosa voladora no identificada impacta contra su cabeza — Bueno, a ver, ¿Cómo iba la historia? — Una flecha brillante como de las vegas le señala una puerta pequeña — Oh, claro, la llave — Va hacia la mesa en el centro de la habitación - saltándose parte de la historia- , en la mesa había una botella que decía "bébeme" y una llave. Mello tomo la llave y la botella —Ni loco me bebo esto —La sustancia se convirtió en leche de chocolate — Ya nos estamos entendiendo —Se la bebió y comenzó a encogerse y sorprendentemente el vestido también se encogió.

— ¿Qué no el vestido no se encogía? — dijo algo confuso.

— Mello ¿Quieres quedarte desnudo y causarle una hemorragia nasal al/ a la pervertido/a qué este leyendo esto? ¡Porque puedo hacerlo!

—No, tú sigue así — Dijo frunciendo el ceño — "¡me las pagaras!" —Pensó.

— Bien, ahora deja de hablarme y continúa con la historia.

— Sí, sí — camino hacia la puerta, con la llave abrió la cerradura y entro. El lugar al que llego era raro, y si debía decirlo, algo tétrico, aunque no estaba mal. El cielo estaba algo nublado, aunque no lo suficiente para que lloviera, las plantas eran coloridas y medio torcidas, aunque muy hermosas y un poco góticas.

Mello siguió caminando, por dos razones, estaba aburrido… y solo eso podía hacer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era diminuto, en serio, las flores eran mucho más grandes que él. Mientras avanzaba el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de humo y de ¡Mucho humo! Pronto perdió la visibilidad de lo que estaba adelante, pero finalmente se despejo y pudo ver una figura bastante familiar… o casi.

— ¡¿MATT?! — El pelirrojo estaba jugando con su PSP, mientras fumaba, nada del otro mundo, todo normal, acepto…

— no Mello, no soy Matt — dijo distraídamente y sin apartar la vista de su consola — no en la historia, soy Absolem — si amigos, Matt ahora tenía una apariencia de chico mitad oruga.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿No viste la película cierto? Soy la oruga azul — Mello al fin pareció entender.

— Oh, ¿y se supone que me vas a ayudar? — Dice esperanzado.

— Según el guion que me dieron, que poco y nada se parece a la historia original. Sí, se supone que sí, pero solo si resuelves un acertijo — dice leyendo una hoja escrita a la rápida, a mano, con una letra que ni se entiende y con muchas faltas de ortografía.

— Bien, puedo hacer eso — Dice confiado.

— Ok, aquí va — Toma aire — ¿¡quien lo adivina!? — grita con una emoción claramente actuada.

— ¡WTF! ¿Ese es el acertijo? — el pelirrojo asiente — ¿¡Qué clase de idiotez es esa!? ¡Nadie puede adivinar nada, no has preguntado nada!

— ¡BINGO! Esa era la respuesta — Mello lo mira con cara de "WTF" — Nadie puede adivinar nada, no eh dicho nada que se pueda responder — le dice tranquilo.

— ¿Qué clase de porquería es esa? — Movió la cabeza —Bueno no importa, ¿Qué no me ibas ayudar?

— ¿Eh?... si claro, es sencillo, mira si comes de un lado de este súper hongo crecerás y si comes del otro te encogerás.

— ¿Y cuál es cual? —

— Pues… eso tienes que adivinarlo tú — Mello lo miro enojado — Oye, oye…no mates al mensajero, culpa a la autora — El rubio rodo los ojos y se acerco al hongo ¿o era una seta? Ah no importa, solo para percatarse de que el chico oruga se iba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Matt solo se alejaba jugando con su PSP y Mello se preguntaba ¿cómo se estabilizaba si de la cintura para abajo tenía el cuerpo de una oruga?, dejo de mirarlo y miro… ¡la cosa esa!

— ¿Debó comerme eso? — Saco un pedazo de cada uno de los lados — Al mal paso darle prisa — Se comió uno de los pedazos y se encogió — ¡este no era! — Grito furioso y con una voz chillona, se comió el otro y creció — Mejor, pero me veo muy larguirucho — Comió de ambos pedazos — Perfecto.

Ahora que ya era más grande, pudo ver una casa a lo lejos y decidió acercarse. Cuando llego ni siquiera se molesto en llamar a la puerta, solo entro.

Adentro estaba una mujer muy joven, rubia la cual sostenía un bebé. Esta mujer era la duquesa Amane, junto a ella estaba su "cocinera" y en el piso un chico raro. Cabello más bien largo, pero ni tanto, un peinado estilo emo, pero más despeinado, de color castaño oscuro casi negro con mechones rojos y orejas de gato, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel blanca medio amarilla, vestía una camisa manga larga, rayada bi-tonal roja con capucha debajo de una camiseta negra, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas rojas con blanco y cordones negros…..y tenía una cola de gato.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Dijo el rubio con cara de incredulidad, pero entonces comenzó a toser.

-¡Matsu! ¡Es demasiada pimienta! — Sí damas y caballeros, Matsuda es la cocinera — oh, tenemos una visitante.

— ¡SOY HOMBRE!

— Entonces ¿Por qué traes un vestido?

— ¡Y yo que sé! — Ella miro al bebé.

— Oye, me lo puedes tener un momento — Mello la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero acepto, sin saber realmente porque lo hacía, mientras lo cargaba observo al chico.

— ¿Quién es ese? — Dijo, no muy educadamente.

— Oh, él es el gato de Cheshire — Le responde emocionada.

— Hola, soy T… ¡digo! El gato de Cheshire — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Mello entonces se percato de que la duquesa y su "cocinera" se iban.

— ¿Dónde van? — Dijo de manera amenazante.

— Debó asistir al juego de croquet de la reina roja ¡bye! — Dijo alegremente, para después salir corriendo junto con su cocinera, Mello la miro y después al "gato" quien comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, hasta que finalmente se fue con un "Hasta luego" — ¿Y ahora qué? — De repente el bebé se convirtió en cerdo.

— ¡Déjate de idioteces! —

— ¡Oye! Eso paso en la historia original — le muestra un libro con ilustraciones.

— Como sea — Dijo resignado y dejo huir al cerdo — ¡Aléjate de los asados! — Salió de la casa y se dirigió al bosque.

— ¡Hola! ¿A dónde vas? — Se apareció de la nada el gato.

— No sé, a cualquier parte — A esta altura Mello ya estaba arto de tanta idiotez.

— Hmm… alguien esta de mal humor —Dijo divertido, Mello frunció el ceño — ¡Oh vamos! Relájate, anda, ven con migo — Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Donde el sombrerero! — Le sonrió, saco una puerta de la nada como Doraemon y la abrió, el rubio se encogió de hombros y entro.

Una taza voló y casi le da a Mello en la cabeza, pero se agacho y le llego a TK…. ¡digo! al gato.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Miro a los que estaban sentados en la mesa llena de pasteles y golosinas varias….y… ¿Mermelada de fresa?

— ¡L, Beyond! — Mello casi se cae de espaldas al observar a los dos peli negros, L tenia puesto un sombrero enorme y colorido, mientras que Beyond tenía puestas unas orejas largas y cubiertas con una sustancia roja, que bien podía ser mermelada... u….otra cosa; ambos tenían puestos unos trajes elegantes, pero coloridos, extravagantes y con muchos volados. Aunque seguían sentados de la misma manera de siempre.

— ¡No, yo soy el sombrerero! —Dijo el de ojos negros levantándose de su silla y presentándose, su voz era tan monótona como siempre, pero actuaba de una forma más infantil de lo normal — Ella es la lirona —Dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta un poco más abajo del mentón, con mechones verde oscuro, vestía una camiseta rayada bi-tonal verde debajo de un poleron negro manga corta con capucha, una falda negra ajustada, pantis verdes y botas largas estilo militar negras….y unas orejas…bueno, de lirón.

— No puedo creer que me obligara a participar de su estupidez — Mascullaba la chica, bastante molesta.

— Emm sí…..bueno y él es la liebre de marzo — señalo al oji rojo, quien devoraba un inocente tarro de mermelada, con una expresión medio ausente.

— Ehhhhhhh — Mello a no sabía que decir ante las estupideces que se le ocurrían a la autora.

— Oh pero ven, ven, siéntate — El sombrerero camina hacia él, lo jala del brazo y lo sienta en una silla junto a él, el gato los sigue y se sienta junto al oji azul.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — la liebre arroja un tarro vacio y saca otro de la nada.

— Según la autora, debemos cantar esa cancioncita rara que cantaban en la versión de Disney — Dijo el oji negro leyendo mi súper guion.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Porque la loca esa se quedo en la niñez! — Dijo la gruñona….digo, lirona.

— Bueno, acabemos ya con esto—El sombrerero se levanto — ¿Listo Beyo…? ¡digo! liebre —El oji rojo también se levanto y arrojo a su pobre víctima.

— ¿Qué esa chica no tubo infancia? — Dijo con fastidio, ambos tomaron aire…

_**¡ADVERTENCIA!: Ok, lo siguiente puede ser perturbador para cierto tipo de gente, ridiculez al máximo, ridiculización de héroes (los míos por lo menos) y otras cosas más….se recomienda discreción, lea bajo su propio riesgo.**_

— Yyyyyy… ¡FEEEEEEEEELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS! — se puso a cantar la "liebre", mientras sonaba la música.

— ¡¿A QUIEN?! — Le siguió el "sombrerero".

— ¡A MI! — Se señalo, mientras bailaba también.

— ¿¡A TÚ!? —

— ¡FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡TE DOY! — Le da una taza de té.

— ¡¿A MI?! —

— ¡A TÚ! — Ahora ambos se abrazaban como un par de borrachos mientras cantaban — ¡BRINDEMOS POR ESTE DÍA CON DOS TAZAS DE BUEN TE!

— ¡FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOS! — Tomaron ambos un trago aun sin soltarse, agarraron a la lirona y la pusieron a cantar — ¡FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS!

— ¿A mí? — Dijo con cara de disgusto.

— ¡A TÚ! — Cantaron ambos, entonces empezó a sonar una música rara y ambos pelinegros comenzaron a bailar una mezcla rara de un Harlem shake, el Oppa gangman style, la macarena, el paso lunar, el buzo, el gusanito, el carrito de supermercado, el trencito, onda disco, cumbia, el robot, el aspersor y todo aun cantando la canción, para después terminar estilo Broadway, - con bailarinas y todo- y manos de jazz.

— ¡ ¿Qué fue eso?! — Grito Mello con los ojos abiertos como platos, ambos pelinegros se encogieron de hombros.

— ¡Otra, otra! — gritaba el gato.

— ¡NO! — La liebre le arrojo un cuchillo, mientras el sombrerero lo tranquilizaba sobándole la espalda.

— Mejor me voy — Dijo algo incomodo. Se paro y comenzó a irse — Eh… ¿gracias por el té?-L…¡digo el…¡digo! AHHAHAH ¡dejémoslo así! Le hiso una señal de que se fuera mientras llevaba a Beyond a su asiento, TK se levanto y camino con él.

— Ahora hay que ir donde la reina roja — Dijo mientras comía un pastel.

—¡¿Qué esto nunca acaba?! — Grito furioso, mientras se jalaba su hermosa cabellera dorada.

— Agradece que lo resumió.

— Bueno, ¡vamos! — dijo enojado, el gato volvió a abrir otra puerta dejando pasar a un enojadísimo Mello.

Al llegar dos "sirvientes" -Takada y Mikami- pintaban unas rosas blancas de rojo.

— ¡Rápido pinta! — Le gritaba Takada, desesperada.

— ¡Estoy pintando! — Le respondió el otro pintando como un maniático.

— ¿Y eso?

— Les tienes que ayudar — Se apareció detrás de él aun devorando el pastel.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — le grito ya de verdad molesto, el gato asintió, Mello maldijo por lo abajo, tomo una brocha y se puso a pintar.

— ¡Ahí viene la reina! — Grita Takada, la "reina" pasa cerca de los rosales y ambos sirvientes se esconden dejando a Mello solo…frente a…pues…

— Light… Yagami — en definitiva Mello ya estaba arto, frente a él estaba el castaño con un vestido largo de color rojo con encajes, volados y algunas joyas, y claro, una corona adornando su cabeza.

— ¡Takada, Mikami! — Ambos salen de su escondite con caras de inocencia.

— S- si su alteza.

— ¿Por qué hay rosas blancas ¡si específicamente les dije que quería rosas rojas!?

— Em..em…pu-pu-pues…vera…em…¿Mikami? — Tartamudeo Takada nerviosa.

— Esto…vera…¡lo sentimos!

— ¡Sí, lo sentimos!

— Ya me harte…¡Guardias llévenselos! ¡Y ESCRIBAN SUS NOMBRES EN LA DEATH NOTE!

— ¡Sí! — Los guardias se los llevaron, y entonces la reina se percato de la presencia de Mello.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

— ¿Mello?

— No pareces estar seguro — Arqueo una ceja.

— Ya no estoy seguro de nada — Dijo resignado.

— Como sea, el partido de croquet esta por empezar, sígueme — Sin saber que pensar Mello la/lo siguió. Llegaron a un enorme jardín donde habían muchísimas personas, mirando por los alrededores Mello se encontró con una cabeza conocida…

— ¡Near! — Le llamo la atención acercándose al niño-conejo, que estaba en un rincón del jardín sentado en el césped con cara de hastío.

— Hola Mello — Le dijo el menor cuando llego a su lado.

— ¡Me quieres decir que mierda hacemos aquí!

— No lo sé — Mello frunció el ceño — Calma… enojarse no ayudara .

— ¡Es que ya estoy arto! ¡No puedo dar un paso sin que una estupidez ocurra! — Se jalo sus cabellos y se tiro al piso.

— ¿En serio? Yo la verdad no encuentro que sea así — Revisa el guion que le fue entregado por mí. En eso suenan unas trompetas anunciando que el juego de croquet estaba por empezar. Mello iba a ir donde la reina para terminar ya con todo esto, pero en eso una granada aterrizo cerca del muro, Near y Mello se arrojaron al piso y entonces la granada exploto.

— ¡¿Pero qué Mierda?! — El rubio intento pararse pero Near lo detuvo. Los guardias -Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi e Ide- corrieron al muro a ver que sucedía. Entonces Beyond entro a toda velocidad montado en una criatura rara que parecía un perro mientras blandía una espada.

— ¡Esto si me gusto! ¡Fuera de mi camino! — Grito el oji rojo amenazando con cortar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Mello volteo a ver a Near.

— ¿Qué…— Antes de terminar su pregunta escucharon una especie de grito de guerra y entonces un ejército entraba al castillo liderado por el otro peli negro.

— ¡Beyond no mates a nadie inocente! ¡Tú tampoco TK! — Les grito la lirona mientras disparaba con una ametralladora a los pies de los guardias.

— ¡¿Por qué…— El rubio no pudo terminar la oración porque entonces el albino lo interrumpió.

— A la autora le aburría el final original — Una cosa voladora SI identificada impacta con su cabeza, era una manzana.

— ¡Manzana! — Ryuk se lanza a la manzana.

— Lo siento, quiero decir… debemos derrotar a la reina roja, esa es tu misión aquí — Le entrega un revolver, mientras lee el guion — El sombrerero, la liebre, la lirona y el gato han estado juntando un… ¡cuidado! — Un proyectil casi les cae encima, pero se salieron del camino — Bueno, la idea es que mientras ellos hacen esto aquí, nosotros debemos ir por la duquesa y derrotar a la reina roja— Señala calmado todo el alboroto ¡¿Cuándo aparecieron los zombis?! Que importa.

— ¿Ok? — Dijo Mello confuso — ¿Y dónde está la susodicha? — Near señalo la torre más alta — Oh, perfecto.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — Near y Mello miraron al lugar del que provenía esa voz y se encontraron con el pelirrojo adicto a los videojuegos, el cual ahora tenía unas alas de mariposa gigantes y venía acompañado de Rem.

— ¡¿Matt?! ¡¿Ahora eres una mariposa?!

— Sí, más o menos… Bueno, Rem y yo los llevaremos hasta allá — señalo la torre. Mello observo algo desconfiado a la shinigami.

— Yo solo lo hare por Misa — Dijo ella, los tres sucesores de L asintieron.

—¡Entonces vamos! Porque ya quiero acabar con esto — Se subió a la espalda de Rem y Near hiso lo mismo con Matt, entonces la shinigami y el chico mariposa comenzaron a volar. Mientras abajo en el suelo, Light corría tratando de no tropezarse con su enorme vestido, mientras a su alrededor había explosiones, disparos y uno que otro descuartizado cortesía de Beyond y TK los cuales habían encontrado unas sierras eléctricas.

— ¡Ryuk, Sidoh! ¡No se queden ahí par de imbéciles! ¡Vayan por esos mocosos odiosos y esa shinigami! — Dijo señalando a los "Mocosos odiosos" y a la shinigami. Ambos shinigamis se miraron entre sí.

— Es molesto— Dijo Sidoh comiendo una barra de chocolate.

— Y bastante — Le contesto Ryuk devorando una manzana.

— ¡Les daré todo el chocolate y todas las manzanas que quieran! — Ambos salieron volando.

— ¡A por ellos! — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Par de inútiles — Susurro — " Mientras mantenga a Misa encerrada ¡nadie podrá detenerme! — Comenzó a reírse a grandes y dementes carcajadas, lo que provoco que sus guardias le miraran — ¿Eh? ¿Qué me ven? ¡Eviten que los rebeldes entren al castillo! — Abrió las enormes puertas del palacio.

— ¡Sí! — Light entro al castillo y los guardias fueron a combatir a los invasores.

Mientras desde atrás de la batalla dos pelinegros y dos castaños lo miraban.

— Watari— Le llamo el sombrerero.

— ¿Si Ryuzaki? — Le dijo el hombre, montado en otra especie de bestia-perro.

— Entren al castillo a cualquier costo, mientras nosotros iremos a ayudar a los chicos — Desenvaino su espada, el anciano asintió y entonces los cuatro se fueron… ¿cabalgando?... en esas bestias-perro.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Mello y los demás trataban de luchar contra las fuertes corrientes de aire.

— ¡Near sujétate! — Le decía el pelirrojo tratando de sostenerlo y de volar al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Eso intento! — Le respondió el más pequeño tratando de sostenerse para no ser arrastrado por el viento.

— ¡¿De dónde diablos salió este viento?! — Grito el rubio enfadado y tratando de no caerse.

— A esta altura suelen haber corrientes muy fuertes—Dijo el albino. En eso el sonido como de un jet volando se escucho; los tres sucesores voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Sidoh y Ryuk, los cuales volaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

— Oh no — Dijo Rem — Par de idiotas siempre fastidiándome —

— Yo voy por Rem y el chico que parece niña y tú ve por el mocoso-mariposa y el que parece nube andante — Le dijo Ryuk a su compañero, el asintió y se abalanzo contra Matt el cual lo esquivo.

— ¡Sujétate Near! — Comenzó a hacer varias piruetas en el aire tratando de perder al shinigami. Mientras Ryuk trataba de agarrar a Mello.

—No hagas esto más difícil Rem— Se sostuvo de la pierna del rubio.

— ¡Hey, suéltame! —Le gritaba enfadado y tratando de sostenerse de la shinigami.

—Y tú deja de fastidiar Ryuk— Le dio una patada y lo mando a volar.

— ¡Ahhhh! — Sidoh había logrado agarrar a Near, Matt saco un arma.

— Suéltalo — Le apunto con el arma.

— No, si lo hago no me darán chocolates — Matt le disparo pero las balas solo lo atravesaron— No puedes lastimarme con eso niño.

En eso L, Beyond, TK y Z aparecieron montados en las espaldas de unos simios con alas. Z cargo su rifle y le disparo a Sidoh el cual soltó a Near al recibir el disparo. Matt se quedo perplejo, mientras Near era atrapado por L.

— ¿Cómo es que sus balas si funcionaron? — Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Beyond y TK encadenaban a Ryuk.

— Son balas especiales para shinigamis— Le respondió la castaña mientras ella y L encadenaban a Sidoh.

— Eso no tiene sentido— Dijo Mello.

— Nada aquí tiene sentido, ahora vallan por Misa ¡O se las verán conmigo! — Les amenazo.

— Lo que ella quiere decir es que deben ir por Misa ahora o todo se perderá— Dijo L dejando a Near en los Brazos de Matt. Los tres sucesores y Rem asintieron y se dirigieron a la torre. Los pelinegros y los castaños miraron a ambos shinigamis y L sostenían las cadenas de los shinigamis mientras Z y Beyond cargaban los rifles con un claro mensaje "se mueven y se mueren"

Mientras en la torre Misa y Matsuda se encontraban encerrados en un lugar nada agradable, de hecho ahí olía a cloaca o muerto ¡o a ambos!

— ¡Ahhhh! — Grito el oficial-cocinera tratando de derribar la puerta, pero consiguiendo tan solo un dolor de hombro— ¡Auch! Eso duele—

— ¡Vamos Matsu! ¡Tú puedes! — Le animaba la rubia desde un rincón.

— Lo siento Misa-Misa, no puedo—Ella se acerco a consolarlo.

—No te preocupes Matsu, lo intentaste ¡Has hecho un gran trabajo! —Le dijo alegremente.

— Sí, pero si no salimos de aquí no podremos decirle al jefe Yagami sobre el plan macabro de la reina roja.

Escucharon como el cerrojo comenzaba a abrirse y entonces Light entraba en la habitación con su Death note.

— Ahora te matare y así ya nadie podrá detenerme y yo seré ¡El dios del nuevo mundo! — comenzó a reír, pero entonces Rem entro atravesando la pared con Mello en la espalda el cual le disparo a Light.

— ¡Rem! — La chica corrió a abrazar a la shinigami, mientras el rubio se bajaba de su espalda y el pelirrojo entraba por el hueco antes hecho por Rem.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Dijo el rubio.

— Ahora hay que acabar con la reina roja, para que así Misa-Misa pueda asumir el trono— Dijo Matsuda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no era duquesa? — Dijo confundido.

— En realidad, yo era la reina antes de que Light me engañara y se quedara con mi trono, por lo cual me vi forzada a fingir mi muerte y reaparecer como la duquesa— Le explico con algo de enfado.

— Bueno pues si hay que acabar con este intento de "dios"— El rubio le apunto con su revólver.

— ¡No! —Grito Matsuda a lo que el rubio se volteo a mirarlo confundido — La reina roja solo puede morir si su nombre es escrito en la Death note real—señalo la libreta en la mano de Light.

— ¡Jamás tendrán esta libreta!— Dijo la reina poniéndose de pie— ¡Voy a escribir sus nombres en la libreta y todos morirán!

— ¡No, lo creo! — El rubio se arrojo encima de Light, forcejeando para quitarle la libreta. Finalmente logro quitársela y se la arrojo a Misa — ¡Escribe su nombre! ¡Rápido! — Ella se apresuro a escribir.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — Grito Light enfadado y en un rápido movimiento arrojo a Mello por el agujero en la pared.

— ¡Mello! — Escucho gritar a los otros dos sucesores.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Mello se sentó de golpe en su cama gritando muy fuerte, escucho como algo caía al suelo y un "¿Qué pasa?" en un tono frio y somnoliento. Miro a su alrededor y a su cerebro le costó un poco asimilar lo que sucedía. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Near y Matt, como siempre los cables de las consolas estaban enrredados detrás de la televisión, los juguetes del albino estaban acomodados en las repisas o algunos en un rincón de la habitación, todo parecía estar normal. Matt lo miraba semi-dormido y confundido desde el piso al lado de su cama, él dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote, el cual estaba puesto a lo largo de la pared del fondo, y cuando el rubio grito él cayó al piso del susto. Near por su parte estaba en su cama mirando la escena analíticamente, él tenía una cama individual, la cual estaba apoyada en una pared en una posición perpendicular con el camarote. Ninguno alcanzo a decir nada cuando L y Beyond entraron corriendo a la habitación, el ultimo trayendo un bate de baseball con picos cubierto con un poco de sangre seca, ¿Por qué? Mejor no saber.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! — Dijeron ambos, L en posición de pelea y Beyond sosteniendo el bate en alto.

— Creo que Mello tubo una pesadilla— Dijo Matt sobándose la cabeza mientras se paraba, L volvió a su postura normal y Beyond bajo el bate con algo de desilusión, él esperaba que hubiera entrado alguien a matarlos o un ladrón para así poder hacer lo que mejor sabe, ¡Matar! Por su parte L se sintió tranquilo de que solo fuera una simple pesadilla.

— ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? — Se acerco al rubio.

— Ed…da…em …ah— No lograba salir una palabra coherente de la boca del rubio.

— ¡Ya se le arruino el cerebro! ¡Déjame, yo se lo arreglo! — Dijo el oji rojo con una sonrisa macabra.

—Beyond— Le dijo entono amenazante.

— Calma no usare esto — Arroja el bate, se acerca a Mello, que todavía no paraba de balbucear, y comenzó a darle cachetadas.

— ¡Auch! ¡Ya estoy bien! — L detuvo a Beyond — Lo que paso fue que estaba en ese cuento raro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y pasaba cada cosa rara, ¡pero eso no es todo! Más bien parecía estar en una de esas parodias de televisión y la autora o relatora ¡¿Qué se yo?! ¡No paraba de hacer puras burradas! ¡Y cambio todo el maldito final! ¡y había unas bestias raras! ¡Y ustedes cuatro estaban ahí! ¡Beyond era la liebre! ¡L ese sombrerero raro! ¡Matt esa maldita oruga drogadicta! ¡Y Near el conejo blanco! — Los mayores se miraron entre si, uno divertido por la situación y el otro preocupado por la salud mental de Mello— ¡Y eso no es todo! — Siguió el rubio, ambos volvieron a mirarlo, Mello se bajo de la cama y camino al centro de la habitación señalando a ambos pelinegros— ¡Ustedes dos cantaron una cancioncita súper rara! ¡Y el baile fue peor! — Se puso a bailar. Matt y Beyond hicieron su máximo esfuerzo por no reírse.

— Mello— Lo llamo L, entonces el oji azul dejo de bailar y lo miro— No más fanfincs raros antes de ir a dormir, tampoco parodias de televisión… y por si a caso no más chocolate— le dijo calmado, ahora si Matt y Beyond estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Mello lo veía con horror.

— Pe-pe…¡Pero!

— Nada de peros Mello, eh dicho, no más de eso al menos tres horas antes de ir a dormir—

— ¿Ni siquiera chocolate?—Dijo más horrorizado.

— En especial chocolate, altera tu cerebro y no lo deja descansar correctamente.

— De acuerdo— Bajo la mirada al piso resignado, suspiro y la volvió a levantar, pero entonces vio….¡A Beyond con orejas de liebre! — ¡Ahhhhhhh! —Salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Beyond— Dijo L en tono desaprobatorio mirando al mencionado, este solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír — Ahora sí que no se vuelve a dormir— Dijo fastidiado. Mientras Mello corría por todo el orfanato gritando y afuera caía una suave llovizna.

Fin…

* * *

Pues no sé, no quedo tan gracioso como pensé que quedaría ya que lo escribí en un mes y según el ánimo que tenia era la forma en que narraba.

((Pues yo creo que estuvo horrible, ¡no sé cómo me convenciste de participar!))

-¡Z no seas mala! Zachy-sama se esforzó mucho haciendo esto ¡Lo hiso de todo corazón y pobre del que la insulte!-

Calma TK, pueden criticar (si es una crítica constructiva XD), aunque la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo y me gusto como quedo, solo no quedo como pensé que quedaría, pero que se le va a hacer X3

((Pues el final fue bastante raro))

Si bueno es que, me inspire en algo que me paso. Al igual que Mello tuve una pesadilla toda parodiada, pero yo no me desperté gritando XP… Aunque si muy alterada n-un

-¡Nya! ¡Pues a mí me gusto! :3-

¡Gracias!...pues si les gusto como a TK déjenme un review, anónimos también XD… Y si no les gusto pues ¡También déjenme uno! Así me ayudan a mejorar :D…Y no se preocupen soy bastante comprensiva no los voy a insultar :]

((No, ¡pero yo si lo hare si la insultan!))

-¡Y yo iré por ustedes y los descuartizare! X3

Calma chicos n-nU… No se preocupen TK no los va a descuartizar, aunque puede que Z si los insulte…pero solo si me insultan, no me gustan los insultos u-u….Bueno ahora si ¡Matta ne! ¡cuidense! Y déjenme un review que nada les cuesta :P

((Cuídense, coman sus verduras, lean un libro, hagan sus tareas y entrenen su cerebro que si no se muere ¬_¬))

- ¡Bye!¡Bye! no salgan muy tarde, díganle a sus familiares y amigo que los quieren, respeten a sus padres y profesores ¡Y disfruten su vida, que nunca se sabe cuando nos dejara!


End file.
